


Stuck

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: Tony gets stuck somewhere with the last person he thought he'd get stuck with. Written with my friend invadingpinkys.





	Stuck

The first rays of light are coming above the horizon. Birds are singing much too loud for Tony's pounding head. Last night's party had been a success. A very, very drunk success judging by the taste of bile, death, and dirt in his mouth. Wait. Literal dirt. And grass beneath his face. The air is fresh and fragrant, a cool breeze playing with his hair. He's outside. Probably in a ditch. Again?! He thinks and opens his eyes to a forest, three moons and a slightly red sun. Well, he's definitely not in Kansas anymore. "Well, well, well. Look who finally woke up." A smooth voice drawled.  
Tony doesn't turn around. He doesn't need to. Clearly his day isn't going to be a good one. He closes his eyes again. "If I ignore you, will you go away?" He'll never get drunk again, he vows.  
"No. I'm stuck here too." Loki sniffed. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."  
That does get Tony's attention and he turns around. "What?" Stuck is not a word he likes to hear. Never a good word. Especially not coming from a wannabe quasi-god whose intentions are usually as pure as mud. Screw not getting drunk again. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a flask and swigs back a mouthful before returning it to its trusted place. "Okay, run this by me again."  
Loki sighed. "We are both stuck on this god-forsaken planet until Thor figures out his mistake and puts us back." He sighed. "Which could take a while."  
"Thor- mistake?" Tony sputters for a few moments. "What the hell happened last night?!  
"Thor was drunk when he was watching me and threw the Tessaract around." Loki rolled his eyes. "I'm sure we're not the only ones hit by it. They're probably just on different planets.  
Tony narrowed his eyes. "You zap yourself through the universe all the time! Zap us back!" Where the clouds suddenly came from, he had no idea. Before he could think that surely it wasn't going to rain, the proverbial floodgates opened with a downpour.  
Loki glared at him from the rain. "I can't. My powers were taken from me. Again, if I could then I would have already done so." He glided away from the other man and went looking for some shelter.  
"I'm going to kill Thor when I get back." He was already soaked. Judging by the weight of his flask, he had less than 450 ml of 20 year old barrel aged Longmorn to get him through this. Realistically, he'd probably need an entire barrel. Slowly he got up and followed Loki. He didn't need his help, but he needed someone to complain to and really he was sure it somehow probably was Loki's fault all along.  
"Get in line." Loki growled before digging out his own bottle and chugging from it. On second thought, Loki's presence was irritating to the bone. Besides, he would have better luck finding shelter deeper in the forest. So, that was where Tony started walking to without another word to Loki. He didn't need this shit. He was wet and way too sober. Loki could fall into a hole in the ground for all he cared. He walked without direction, angry and randomly ploughing through the underbrush until he had no idea which way the clearing had been. Loki blinked in shock before following him. Not because he was afraid or lonely. It was just better to stay in a group. And he didn't trust Tony on his own. Who knows what that idiot might try to do with all these shiny new toys for him to experiment on. It was a little ironic, Tony thought as he found himself at the bottom of a hole with what felt like a broken left arm. Briefly, he pondered that such an even hole in the ground could have only been dug by someone who meant it to be there. Probably Loki, everything's Loki's fault now. Only Loki wasn't here. And Tony was stuck. fuck it, he thought, pulled the flask from his pocket with his right hand, which took a bit of work, and chugged the remaining contents. Loki peered from the top of the hole where Tony had fallen. "Well, aren't you stuck?"  
"I hate you so much." Tony slurred only a little, the alcohol not having quite taken effect. He cared a lot less though. Still hated Loki. "Everything's your fault."  
Loki raised an eyebrow. "How so? Do you mind explaining that to me?"  
"I'm not talking to you!" Tony attempted to fold his arms which apparently was quite hard when one of them was broken. At least the pain was dulled.  
Loki sighed. It was like dealing with a sulking Thor -- something he had plenty of experience with. "And why not?” Tony glared up and turned his head mumbling to himself. He was not going to break his not-talking thing. Nope. Loki couldn't make him.  
Loki smiled. "Alright. Since you don't have a reason, it must not be my fault then."  
"Everything is your fault!" Tony shouted. "I'm stuck here because of YOUR brother which I'm sure you provoked into doing something stupid. Again. It's your fault I fell into this hole, your fault my arm is broken and hurts like a bitch. It's definitely your fault I'm out of alcohol. And! And! And . . ." and the alcohol kicked in.  
"And?" Loki whispered, even though his heart was oddly hurting for some reason.  
"I think," Tony whisper-hissed, "you dug this hole." He glared.  
"Well I didn't." Loki sighed. "And quite frankly I'm tired of you blaming everything on me." He growled before standing up.  
"Fine!" Tony shouted. "Leave me where and go away . . . or better go away, bring back that bottle of alcohol you had and THEN leave me. I don't need you!"  
Loki flinched before glaring at Tony dangerously. "Fine." He hissed before tossing the bottle at Tony. "Drink yourself to oblivion! See if I give a damn!"  
Tony caught the bottle with his good hand. Asgardian ale, the most potent liquor in all of the nine realms. Good. An almost full bottle, too. Plenty to get him through until he no doubt would pass out and die. And if his future involved having to deal with Loki, he'd be okay with that. "You can go now. We're fine down here." He pulled the cork from the bottle and took a swig.  
Loki gritted his teeth, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him. "You know what, Tony Stark? I feel sorry for you. So dependent on other's admitting that your mistakes are their fault that when a problem arises when you're alone, you need to blame the first person around."  
Tony, skilled at tuning out people, ignored Loki, or at least he tried to. Asgardian ale was incredibly potent and if anything, it seemed to heighten the sound of Loki's voice. "Just go, okay?" He looked up at Loki and felt incredibly tired of everything, tired of being angry, tired of being stuck on a planet he had been less than a day on.  
"I will most certainly not." Loki hissed, tears prickling the corner of his eyes as his emotions of the long day finally hit him. "I'm not just going to sit here and allow you to blame me like you do everyone else for your mistakes-" What he didn't foresee was himself falling into the hole as well. "Ow! Fuck!" He snarled when he hit the bottom.  
"Welcome, to my new home." Tony smiled lop-sided. "Looks like they did strip you of your powers after all. Not very graceful without them, are we?"  
"Shut up!" Loki snapped. "I'm not in the mood for you right now!"  
"You'd eat me?" Tony's eyes widened. His drunken mind loosely strung all kinds of bizarre instances together. Clearly, the logical conclusion to Loki's words were cannibalism. Was it cannibalism if they weren't the same species? Were they close enough? Tony's brows furrowed as he thought about this for a while.  
Loki rolled his eyes. "No. You'd taste disgusting."  
"Hey now," he turned to Loki, "I would taste excellent." For emphasis, he poked Loki with his index finger. The index finger of his left hand. Attached to his broken arm. Oh yeah. He doubled over with a cry of pain.  
Loki sighed. "You're an idiot." He gently took Tony's arm and ripped off his own green cape before beginning to make a splint for the other man.  
It hurt. It hurt a lot. He took another swig from the bottle and then another until the pain finally dulled. He looked down at his bandaged arm and back at Loki. "Thank you." He managed to whisper and bite down all remarks on how this too was Loki's fault. Because maybe, just maybe, it wasn't. Loki gave a sharp nod before turning away, trying to clear his expression before Tony could make another crack and make him snap again.  
"So, you didn't dig the hole then." Tony said, sounding a little stupid even in his own head.  
"No I did not." Loki's strained patience was easily heard in his voice.  
"Sorry I said you did." He wasn't sure where this sudden change of attitude came from. probably the ale. He took another swig. Definitely the ale.  
Loki looked at him in surprise before nodding once. "You're forgiven."  
Tony held the bottle out at Loki. "Since we're stuck here." He smiled, still lopsided. "Sharing is caring?" Loki gave a soft smile before taking the bottle and sipping from it. "The rest probably wasn't your fault either." Tony conceded and leaned against the wall of dirt behind him. He felt a little dizzy, words were slurring together now.  
Loki nodded. "Thank you." He murmured before sighing. "Alright, you clearly have had enough to drink."  
"Lies and slander!" In sudden drunken alertness, Tony shot up and reached for the bottle. The two tussled and Loki climbed up the wall of dirt to the land above, Tony following close behind.  
Loki jerked the bottle out of his reach and chugged nearly the rest. "No." He purred.  
"Come on," Tony leaned toward him to extend his reach. "Just one more"  
"Nope." Loki grinned before pinning Tony down on the ground as he hovered over him  
Tony licked his lips. He was a great drunken negotiator. "I'll make it worth your while." Or . . . maybe not.  
"And how will you do that?" Loki purred.  
"Give me a drink and I'll show you my . . . skills." He shifted his hips slightly, but enough to be suggestive. Somewhere inside his brain his common sense facepalmed and cried a little.  
Loki grinned before sitting up so he was straddling the other man. "What would I have to gain from your skills?”  
"You are a mortal man now." Tony smiled. "Same as we all have to gain. Feeling real fucking good."  
Loki rolled his eyes. "I've been with gods. Why would I lower myself to your standards?" He smirked.  
"You are also easily distracted." Tony snatched the bottle from Loki's hand and brought it to his mouth. Loki pouted and when Tony took the bottle away from his mouth, he connected their lips, using Tony's shock in favor for him sucking out the drink.  
"You . . . never play fair, do you?" Tony said when he composed himself again.  
"Never." Loki purred before licking his lips, getting any lingering flavor.  
"I can handle that." Tony snapped forward to capture Loki's lips in a rough kiss. Loki made a sound of surprise before moaning and tangling his fingers in Tony's hair, deepening the kiss hungrily. Tony didn't give himself time to make up his mind whether this was the best or worst idea he's ever had. Instead, he wraps his good hand around the back of Loki's neck and pulls him closer. Loki moaned and nibbled along Tony's bottom lip. A crash sounded in the undergrowth suddenly and Tony sat up. "Did you hear that?"  
"Yes. " Loki pushed the other behind him protectively. The ground rumbled a bit as a gigantic creature that looked a lot like a tank burst into the open knocking down several trees in the process. "Go!" Loki snapped at Tony. "Bielgsnipe are vicious beings."  
"I'm not leaving you!" Tony protested.  
"Go, Stark!" Loki barked. "You'll only get hurt or in the way!"  
"What are you going to do? Didn't you lose your powers?"  
"I'm still better off than you!"  
"You're going to get yourself killed!"  
"I'm a god, darling. I'll be fine."  
"But still . . ."  
"Just go!"  
"I'm not leaving you!" Tony shouted.  
"Stark, now!" Loki shoved him out of the way from the path of the bielgsnipe. Stark landed on his broken arm and let out a howl of pain, watching Loki through a haze of tears. Loki cursed and threw him a bottle. "Drink that to dull the pain."  
Tony nodded his thanks before looking behind Loki and seeing the bielgsnipe start charging. "Look out!" He shouted. Loki darted out of the way. Tony sighed with relief and pushed himself to his feet. Loki held Tony down in the brush, waiting for the creature to disappear. The bielgsnipe stamped its feet, angered by the disappearance of its prey, before stamping through the undergrowth. Loki gave a sigh of relief. "Is it gone?" Tony asked, looking up.  
"Yes." Tony gave a small victory whoop and grinned at Loki. The god rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the inventor's wounds. Tony waved him away. "I'll be fine. Let's just get outta here."  
"I don't know if I can." Loki sighed.  
"Well we can't stay here forever, " Stark told him, pushing himself to his feet.  
"I realized that." Loki retorted.  
"Well do you have any ideas?" Tony asked sweetly.  
Loki sighed. "I could try using elemental magic to make a mirror to contact the others."  
"I thought you couldn't use any magic here," Tony said, tipping his head slightly.  
"Because I don't have any."  
"Then how are you going to use elemental magic?"  
"I'm taking energy from the earth."  
"Oh . . . okay . . ."   
"Yes, it's extremely easy magic."  
"So when can you get us out of here?" Tony asked.  
"In a few hours at the most."  
"So . . . how are we going to survive during that time?"  
"It will be fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
Tony slowly began to relax. "Have you been here before?"  
"No."  
"Been in this situation a lot?"  
"Enough. " Tony raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment. "Anthony . . ."  
"Yes?"  
"Nevermind . . ."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes . . ." Tony frowned and shuffled his feet quietly. "Ah . . ."  
"Hm?"  
"I . . ."  
"Yes?"  
"Ah . . ."  
"What is it, Loki?"  
"How . . . how do you feel . . ."  
"Feel?" Tony asked, a strange feeling pulsing through him.  
"About . . . ah . . ." Loki trailed off, blushing deeply.  
"What's wrong, Loki?" Tony asked moving closer to him.  
" . . ." Loki mumbled under his breath.  
"What was that?" Tony leaned forward.  
"Me . . ."  
"What about you?" Tony frowned.  
"Ah . . ." Loki blushed. "Nevermi-"  
"Come on, Loki, you just can't leave me hanging there," Tony joked.  
"What do you think of me?"  
"Well . . . you can be annoying sometimes but . . . I don't know . . . something always just can't make me not like you." Loki flushed even more and looked away. "Loki . . ."  
"What?"  
"I love you."  
Loki gasped. "W-what?”  
"I . . . I love you."  
"R- really?"  
"Yes."  
Loki blushed. "But . . . why?"  
"Why not?" Tony replied.  
"Because I'm . . ."  
"Perfect?"  
Loki scoffed. "Far from it."  
"Well you're perfect to me," Tony smirked.  
"I don't know how." Loki scoffed.  
"You don't have to," Tony told Loki, moving closer to him. Loki flushed and looked away. Tony reached out and took Loki's hand gently. Loki blushed but allowed it. Tony leaned over and gently gave him a kiss on the cheek. Loki flushed even more. "D- do you love me too?" Tony asked tentatively.   
"Of course . . ." Loki murmured. Tony sighed with relief. "Anthony . . . ?"   
"Yes?"  
"I . . ."  
"What's wrong?" Tony asked, frowning.   
"I just wish I had known."  
"Me too," Tony sighed.  
"What now?"  
"Hm . . . What do you want to do?" Stark murmured in Loki's ear mischievously.   
Loki shivered. "Anthony . . ."  
"Hm?" He purred.  
"What are you doing?"  
"What do you mean?" Tony asked, pulling away.  
Loki pulled him back. "I didn't say stop." Tony simply smiled and kissed him softly. Loki gave a soft hum and returned it hungrily. When they finally separated, Tony sighed with content, laying his head on Loki's shoulder. "I love you so much."  
"I love you more," Stark replied happily.  
Loki suddenly tilted his head. "Ready to go?"  
"Home?"  
"Yes, dear."  
"I'm ready if you are," Tony told him. Loki nodded and held out a hand to help him stand. Tony took his hand gratefully and wrapped an arm around his waist. Loki purred and inched closer to the other. "I suppose we should get back before they come looking for us," Tony sighed sadly. Loki swallowed. Tony looked at him. "Are you ready?" He asked quietly.   
"As I'll ever be." Loki sighed. Tony grasped Loki's hand, his eyes never leaving his love's face. "Let us return then." Loki prepared to enact the spell. Tony removed his hand from Loki's and wrapped his arm around the Asgaurdian's waist. Loki murmured a few Norse words and his eyes glowed as he worked the spell before they teleported. Tony tucked his head into Loki's chest and closed his eyes. As soon as they arrived, Loki looked as though he wanted to run.  
Tony looked up. "What's wrong?"  
"What if they find me?"  
"Who do you mean? The others?"  
"Your other heroes."  
"I'll keep you safe," Tony promised.   
"Promise?"  
"Of course."  
"Okay . . ." He whispered. Tony smiled at him gently and hugged the god closer. "Anthony, they're coming." Loki paled. Tony jumped and looked up at the doorway. "Anthony, don't let them hurt me."  
"I won't" Tony murmured to Loki before turning around. "What do you need?" He called.  
"Where have you been?!" Steve snapped.  
"Ask Thor," Tony told him dryly.  
"He's gone."  
"Gone where?"  
"After you!"  
"Well that's just perfect," Tony muttered.  
"And why is Loki here?" Natasha added, appearing silently as always.  
"Why not?" Tony answered.   
"He's the enemy, Tony!" Steve snapped.  
"Well I'll let you know he's been very well behaved," Tony snorted.  
"That can change!" Steve hissed.  
"Now you're just being rude," Tony told Steve.  
"I'm being cautious!"  
"No, you're being an ass," Stark snapped.  
"Am not!"  
"Anthony . . ." Loki whimpered.  
"Yes?"  
Loki pulled on his hand. "I’ll just go . . ."  
"You're not going anywhere, Loki!" Steve snapped. "Not with Tony!"  
"I'm a grown man!" Tony yelled at Steve. "I can make my own decisions."  
"Obviously not!" Steve yelled back. Tony just snorted and turned away, grasping Loki's hand. Loki stumbled after the inventor.  
"Let’s go to my lab," Tony murmured to Loki.  
"Okay . . ." Tony refused to let go of Loki's hand as he dragged him behind him to his lab. When they finally arrived, Tony locked the door in hope of keeping the others out. Loki looked as if he was on the verge of tears. "Are you alright?" Tonly asked him.  
"Yeah . . ."  
"Are you sure?" Loki nodded shakily. Tony hugged him tightly, refusing to let go.  
Loki burrowed in his arms. "Anthony . . ."  
"I love you . . ." Stark murmured.   
"I love you too." Loki whimpered, clutching his shirt tightly.  
"We'll be okay," Tony told him, snuggling against him.  
"Promise?"  
"Yes."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I just . . . don't understand Rogers and his protection of you."  
"I don't really either," Tony sighed. "Maybe it's kind of like an instinct to him to "protect" the team.  
"Does he have feelings for you?"  
"Not that I know of."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I am 99.6% sure," Stark joked lightly.  
Loki frowned. "So not entirely."  
Tony shuffled his feet awkwardly. "I don't know." Loki fell silent. "But the feeling isn't mutual, " Tony said.  
Loki licked his bottom lip. "Sometimes it seems that way."  
"I swear there's nothing between us," Tony told him.  
Loki bit his lip. "Anthony . . ."  
"Yes?"  
"I . . ."  
Tony touched a hand to Loki's face, gently stroking his cheek. "Hm?”  
Loki smiled and kissed his hand. "I love you."  
"I love you too," Tony grinned.   
"May we go rest now? It’s been an exhausting day." Tony nodded and took his love's hand. Loki softened and followed Tony to his bedroom. Tony paused at the door and waited for Loki to pass through, before closing and blocking the door behind them. Loki tilted his head. "Anthony?"  
"Yeah, babe?"  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing," Tony shrugged. "Just didn't want anyone bothering us."  
Loki gave a soft smile. "Oh." Stark looked at him and grinned before plopping down on the bed, feeling in wobble under him. Loki gave a soft smile before curling close to the genius.  
Tony wrapped his arms around Loki and murmured, "Thank you for saving me." Tony gave a soft content sigh before burying his face in Loki's neck.  
Loki kissed his forehead. "Rest."  
"You first," Tony mumbled tiredly.  
"I will."  
"Of course you will," Tony smirked.  
Loki pouted. "Tony . . ." He whined.  
"Hm?"  
"Don't be mean . . ."  
"Mean?" Tony asked mischievously. "I'm never mean."  
Loki scoffed. "I'm so sure."  
"I'm hurt," Tony joked holding a hand to chest, pretending to clutch his heart. Loki rolled his eyes. Stark laughed and tucked his head under Loki's chin.  
"You're lucky I love you." The god scoffed.  
"I know," Tony smirked.  
Loki softened. "But I'm still unsure why you love me." He mumbled.  
"There are many reasons," the billionaire told him.  
"You're smart, entertaining, and absolutely wonderful."  
"But-"  
Tony shushed him. "Shh . . . you're perfect stop doubting yourself."  
Loki softened. "Thank you, Anthony." Tony chuckled quietly and rolled onto his back. "Sleep, darling."  
"Hm . . ." Tony breathed, barely registering what Loki had said, as he drifted off into sleep. Loki chuckled before falling asleep himself. By midnight the only audible sound coming from the bedroom was their snores.


End file.
